Costs of War
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Summary inside as well as on author's profile. Sequel to Code of the Stars: Elements United. (Image: On top Alaska/Icepaw and on bottom Blackie/Shadowpaw)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Cloudtail (long-haired white tom with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches)  
Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)  
Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Rosepetal (dark cream she-cat)  
Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Blossomfall (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches)  
Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)  
Snowbush (white, fluffy tom)  
Ambermoon (pale ginger she-cat)  
Dewnose (gray-and-white tom)  
Stormcloud (gray tabby tom)  
Hollytuft (black she-cat)  
Fernsong (yellow tabby tom)  
Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Larksong (a black tom)  
Honeyfur (a white she-cat with yellow splotches)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Shimmerpelt (light gray tabby tom)

Leafheart (light brown she-cat)

Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)

Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Elders: Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)  
Millie (striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentices: Swallowpaw (pale gray tabby tom)  
Eaglepaw (ginger tabby she-cat)

Shellpaw (looks like Thornclaw)

Plumpaw (black and orange she-cat)

Stempaw (orange tabby and white tom)

Kits: Shrewkit (light gray tabby tom)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Bramblestar (dark brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat apprentice: Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Queens: Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Stormpelt (gray tabby tom)

Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat)

Flamestep (ginger tabby tom)

Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom, formerly Pondclan)

Greeneyes (light gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Tigersnarl (dark brown tabby tom)

Tawnyfur (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Lionclaw (golden tabby tom)

Mudbark (tan pitbull male)

Sugarheart (white she-cat)

Apprentices: Fernpaw (gray she-cat)

Kits: Rainkit (gray-blue she-cat)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Featherfoot (silver she-cat)

Elders: Mousestep (gray she-cat)

Warriors: Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Rustpelt (ginger tabby tom)

Voleclaw (gray tabby tom)

Apprentices: Violetpaw (light brown she-cat with purple eyes)

Sleekpaw (black and white tabby tom)

Kits: Dapplekit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Shredstar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Deputy: Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackmist (black she-cat)

Queens: Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Elders: Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Warriors: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Mosspelt (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Brindlefall (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Bigtail (gray tom)

Yellowclaw (white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Redblaze (dark ginger tabby tom)

Shinefur (ginger she-cat)

Apprentices: Tansypaw (black tabby tom)

Kits: Shockkit (gray tom with electric blue eyes)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Deadstar (pure black tabby tom)

Deputy: Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders: Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Warriors: Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Gingerpelt (ginger she-cat)

Applefoot (light brown tabby tom)

Giantfoot (black tabby tom with very big paws)

Apprentices: Silentpaw (silver tabby tom)

Kits: Mallowkit (gray she-cat with soft green eyes)

 _ **Cats Outside of Clans:**_

Blackie (black tabby tom with red eyes and heavy ambitions, kittypet)

Alaska (white she-cat with light icy blue eyes, loner)

 **So, yeah, you've read the summary I've given, but there's more to it...Here's the COMPLETE summary…**

Blackie is a six moon old cat with huge ambitions. Alaska is also a six moon old cat, but she has heard of a war and wants to help stop it. The two cats meet each other in Stealthclan. A new prophecy says that one cat will destroy the clans or another will save it. What is going to happen to the five clans as we know them?

 **And, btw, that is Blackie in the cover image. Onwards to the prologue. Please enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

"Is the war even close to ending yet?" A tan pitbull asked.

"I don't know, Mudbark." A golden tabby responded.

"It has to be close though, right, Lionclaw?" Mudbark grumbled.

"It'd better be." Lionclaw meowed. "Every cat has been overworked."

"And dog." The tan dog added.

"Right." Lionclaw agreed.

A dark brown tabby slowly padded through the barrier, followed by two other cats.

"Any luck out there, Bramblestar?" Mudbark asked.

"Nope." The battle scarred leader replied. "Stormpelt, Lakeheart, get to the medicine den."

"Alright." A blue tabby tom replied.

"No problem." The other cat, a gray tabby tom meowed.

"I'm telling you, this war is never going to end." Lakeheart hissed to Stormpelt as they bounded away.

"Did you lose any lives?" Lionclaw asked his leader.

"Yes." Bramblestar replied wearily. "I lost one, which means that I only have one left."

"That's not good at all." Mudbark yapped quietly.

"Every cat knows it isn't good." The dark brown tabby waved his tail dismissively, leaving the dog and warrior standing in the middle of the clearing as he bounded up into his den.

*X* **NOW IN STARCLAN** *X*

"There's another prophecy." Wolfsoul confirmed. "It comes from beyond Starclan and the Dark Forest."

"Is there anything really beyond this?" Firestar asked.

"Yes." The wolf-like warrior mewed.

"So, what is this prophecy?" Brightstar questioned.

" _Ice will save the clans from the war or the shadows will destroy it all._ " Wolfsoul remembered.

"Do you understand any of it?" Firestar asked.

"Not a word. Do you?"

"Nope." The flame colored tom shook his head. "Brightstar?"

"It doesn't make any sense." The ginger she-cat mewed.

"Are there any cats that you think will be of use?" Firestar demanded.

"I don't know." Wolfsoul shrugged. "Maybe those elemental cats, maybe just ordinary warriors, or, who knows, maybe a kit."

"We will find out soon enough." Brightstar assured them.

" _Ice will save the clans from the war or the shadows will destroy it all."_ Firestar repeated.


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

Blackie looked beyond the fence of the garden and into the forest. He wanted to go out there badly. He wanted to control those clans he'd heard about. He wanted to rule over the forest. He knew that he would need allies first. He had a plan.

First, Blackie will join one of the clans to gain their trust. Then he'd get back here and bring an army to fight back against the clans and rule over the survivors. _A perfect plan._

The perfect plan.

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Be aware of point of view changes between two characters)**

Alaska looked into the Stealthclan territory, watching a golden tabby stalk a squirrel. She watched as he pounced, landing on it, and swiftly biting its neck.

"Hey, Lionclaw!" She meowed enthusiastically.

"Hello there, Alaska." The Stealthclan warrior replied, bounding up to the edge of the border with his prey. "Need something?"

"Actually, yes." Alaska nodded. "I'd like to join Stealthclan to help out with the war."

Lionclaw's eyes lit up. "Follow me back to camp."

They bounded towards the heart of the territory.

"How's Bramblestar doing?" She asked.

"He's on his last life." The golden tabby replied.

"Oh no." The white-she cat mewed.

"So, what are you planning on doing in the clan if you're accepted?" Lionclaw questioned curiously.

"I'm planning on helping Littlestorm, he's probably overwhelmed by all of this." She decided.

"Oh, yes, he's very overwhelmed." The warrior replied. "Especially since leafbare is arriving, he'll need to find all of the herbs he can get. And now that he's getting older he'll need an apprentice soon."

"I know." Alaska mewed.

"Oh, here we are." Lionclaw purred.

He ducked through the thorn barrier and Alaska followed. Very few cats were in the clearing, but most of the ones that were in there were covered in scars and newer wounds.

"Come on." The golden warrior motioned with his tail.

They padded into a den. In the back of the den, one cat was sitting, facing away from them.

"Bramblestar." Lionclaw meowed.

"What is it, Lionclaw?" Bramblestar's voice had defeat in it.

"I have brought an ally. Alaska wishes to join Stealthclan as a medicine cat apprentice."

The dark brown tabby turned around, hope allighting in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, I wish to help the clan." Alaska stated, dipping her head.

"We'll perform the ceremony right away." Bramblestar meowed, excitement in his voice.

The dark brown tabby raced out of the den and leapt onto the hightrunk. Alaska and Lionclaw raced out after him, sitting beneath the hightrunk.

"May all of the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Hightrunk for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled cheerfully.

All of the cats in camp gathered below.

"Many of you know Alaska, a loner right outside of our territory. She wishes to join Stealthclan as a medicine cat apprentice."

There were yowls of approval.

"Alaska, step forward." Bramblestar mewed.

She obeyed, excitement racing through her.

"From this day on, until you receive your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Icepaw." The Stealthclan leader continued. "Littlestorm, you are ready to have an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Stonepool, and have shown yourself to be hard working and loyal. You will be the mentor of Icepaw and I expect you to pass down all you know to her."

Littlestorm turned to Icepaw and they touched noses.

"Icepaw! Icepaw!" The clan cheered.


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

It was the next day, near sunhigh. Blackie looked through a hole in the fence. _This is it,_ He thought. _I'm going into the forest. Putting the plan in motion._ He tried to squeeze through the hole, but couldn't get through.

He pulled back and reared up on his hind legs. He looked up at the top of the fence. It wasn't far at all. He leapt on top of the fence, balancing carefully.

"Not bad." He muttered to himself.

Blackie dropped down the other side, easily landing on all four paws. He looked out at the forest. _It is time. I'm going out there. I'm going into the wild. I WILL rule those clans._ He bounded confidently into the trees, into the forest. Into clan territory.

 **Chapter 4**

Icepaw followed Littlestorm towards the Moontree. It was sundown now, the day after she had joined Stealthclan. They padded along the lakeshore. And into Littleclan territory.

"Will the other medicine cats be going tonight?" Icepaw asked eagerly.

"I don't know." Littlestorm replied. "Probably, unless the war is preventing them from coming."

They reached the border where Littleclan met Pondclan. They began walking along the border in Littleclan territory, farther from the lake. They veered off into Pondclan territory a little ways away from the beach and padded to an ancient looking tree. The other medicine cats stood there, waiting. Alderheart, Jayfeather, and Leafpool from Thunderclan. Berryfur from Pondclan. Mothmist from Littleclan. And Cinderlight from Heartclan.

"It's good to see you, Littlestorm." The elderly she-cat, Cinderlight meowed.

"Same to you." The light gray tom muttered. He rested his tail on Icepaw's shoulder. "This is Icepaw, my new apprentice."

"Welcome to the Moontree, Icepaw." Alderheart added.

Icepaw quickly licked her chest fur, embarrassed.

"Come, Icepaw." Littlestorm ordered, padding to stand just whisker lengths away from the Moontree. "Icepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?"

 _This is it._ The she-cat swallowed. "It is."

"Come forward." The tom meowed.

She stood beside him at the base of the Moontree.

"Warriors of Starclan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance with your will." Littlestorm looked at Icepaw. "Touch your nose to the tree."

The medicine cats sat down around the tree trunk and touched it with their noses.

Icepaw blinked her eyes open to find herself perched, where she was, but the other cats didn't even move. She couldn't even tell if they were breathing. She gently prodded her mentor in the side, but he gave no response.

"What's happening?" She mewed in fear.

"Don't worry, young apprentice." A calm voice came through the darkness of the night.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Icepaw demanded.

"Turn around." The voice came, amusement in the tone.

She whirled around to see a stone-gray tabby tom.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"My name is Stonepool." The tom replied. "I was Stealthclan's medicine cat before Littlestorm."

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I have an important message for you." Stonepool told her. _"Ice will save the clans from the war or shadows will destroy it all."_

"What does that mean?" Icepaw demanded. "Why are you telling _me_?"

"You are the ice that will save it all." The tom meowed, beginning to fade away. "Save the clans, young Icepaw."

"Wait!" She yowled, but it was too late.

Stonepool was gone.


	4. Chapters 5 and 6

"Hey, just let me join your clan." Blackie hissed. "I want to help you win this war."

"No, kittypet!" The ginger and white she-cat snarled.

"You'll regret it later." He snarled, stalking out of the Pondclan camp.

Blackie scrambled down to the lake and walked around to an interesting looking territory. It was a forest, mostly of oak trees. He crossed the border and bounded into the territory. He found his way to a thorn barrier. He sniffed it carefully. It smelled like cats. Strongly of cats. He'd reached the camp.

Blackie padded through the barrier and into the camp. There was a tree in the middle of it and quite a few cats. He let out a hiss of annoyance as they glanced at him.

"Where's your leader's den?" He asked.

"Like we would tell you." A mottled gray tom hissed.

"Stop complaining, Kestrelpaw." A blue gray tom meowed. "Littlestorm will take you to the Moontree next time. It's a lot of work having two apprentices."

Kestrelpaw twitched an ear.

"Where's your leader's den?" Blackie repeated.

"Bramblestar is asleep right now, trespasser." The blue gray tom told him.

"Well I need to see him right now." The black tabby tom twitched his tail in annoyance.

"Why?" Kestrelpaw demanded. "Go talk to Brackenpelt, he's hunting."

"No, I'm not." A golden tabby had just entered the camp. He padded over to the fresh-kill ile, tossing a mouse into it. "Well I was. Okay, what's going on here?"

"We have a trespasser." The blue gray tom muttered.

Brackenpelt looked at Blackie. "I see that, Lakeheart. Tell me something that's not obvious, like why he's here."

"Oh." Lakeheart licked his chest fur. "He wanted to see Bramblestar."

"Bramblestar is sleeping." The golden tabby cocked his head.

"That's what I told him." Lakeheart responded, coolly.

"What's your name?" Brackenpelt asked him.

"Blackie." He replied curtly.

"Ah, dawn's approaching." Kestrelpaw meowed suddenly.

"Good." Brackenpelt yawned. "Time to organize patrols."

The golden tom stretched.

"So?" Blackie asked.

"So what?" Lakeheart meowed.

"When can I see your leader?"

"When he wakes up, duh, kittypet." Brackenpelt rolled his eyes.

"What's a kittypet?" Blackie hissed.

"A cat that lives with Twolegs!" Kestrelpaw growled.

 _Twoleg? Is that a human?_ "Oh." He mewed.

 **Chapter 6**

Icepaw and Littlestorm padded into camp. Brackenpelt was leading a strange black cat into Bramblestar's den. Kestrelpaw looked annoyed when he saw her.

"Good morning." She meowed to the mottled gray apprentice.

"Welcome back." He hissed.

"Show some respect to a clanmate, Kestrelpaw." Littlestorm warned. "You have no idea how hard it is to train two apprentices at once."

"Yeah, yeah." The mottled gray tom muttered.

"Come on, let's see if there are any cats to treat yet." The light gray tabby meowed.

The three cats entered the medicine den, finding no other cats in there.

"Kestrelpaw, I need to talk too Icepaw. Can you sort though the herbs for me?"

"Of course." Kestrelpaw nodded, getting straight to work.

"So…?" Icepaw asked.

"Did you dream at the Moontree?" Littlestorm asked.

"Of course I did." She mewed, twitching an ear.

"Can you tell me about the dream you had?"

"Sure." Icepaw shrugged. "A cat named...Stonepool gave me a prophecy."

"Stonepool gave you a prophecy?" The elderly tom perked up.

"Yes." The white she-cat nodded. "He said that _ice will save the clans from the war or shadows will destroy it all_."

"Is that all?" Littlecloud asked.

Icepaw just nodded.

"Interesting." He mewed. "Do you know what it means?"

"No." She shook her head. "Do you?"

"No, not yet." Littlecloud shook his head. "I'll look into it though. Thank you, Icepaw."

"No problem, Littlestorm." She responded.

"Let all of the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Hightrunk for a clan meeting!"


	5. Chapters 7 and 8

Blackie watched as cats gathered with him at the base of the Hightrunk. He looked up at Bramblestar. Before the dark tabby could say anything, he heard a hiss of disgust from nearby.

"That's a kittypet!"

He whirled around to glare at the tom who had said it.

"It doesn't make me weak." He snarled.

"Oh, you're on kittypet!" The dark brown tabby tom hissed.

Blackie's eyes gleamed. He unsheathed his claws and flattened his ears. He leapt on top of the dark tabby and started clawing fiercely. Most of the cats moved away so they wouldn't get hit. The other cat scrambled back a few tail-lengths.

Blackie charged at him, easily scratching the tom's flank. As he flew past, however, the opponent caught him by his green collar. He let out a rough cough as he pulled against the collar, trying to break free.

"Enough, Tigersnarl!" Bramblestar yowled.

The tabby ignored him. Just as Blackie felt like he'd suffocate, the collar broke off from his neck and he collapsed to the ground wheezing.

"Not bad, kittypet." The dark tabby hissed. "But you still have a long way to go."

Blackie let out one last hiss before he scrambled to his paws and staggered away.

"Are you two done yet?" Bramblestar asked impatiently.

No response.

"I'll take that as a yes." The leader responded. "I have gathered you all here to introduce a new apprentice."

The were yowls ringing around camp, filled with disapproval.  
"I know, I know." Bramblestar meowed once the silence had died down. "But we need more warriors. Blackie, step forward."

Blackie slowly dragged himself forward.

"Blackie, from this day on, you will be known as Shadowpaw." The leader continued. "Lakeheart, step forward."

The blue-gray tom stepped up next to Shadowpaw.

"Lakeheart, you are ready for an apprentice." Bramblestar announced. "You have received excellent training from your Pondclan mentor, and have proven yourself to be courageous and loyal. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw and I expect you to pass down all you know to him."

Lakeheart dipped his head. Then he touched noses with Shadowpaw.

"Shadowpaw!" One cat yowled from near the medicine den, while the rest stayed silent in disapproval.

Shadowpaw flattened his ears against his head. _What's wrong with coming from a home with a housefolk?_

 **Chapter 8**

Icepaw was the cat who had yowled the new apprentice's name, while the rest of the cats were silent. She felt bad for the new apprentice.

"This meeting is over." Bramblestar hissed, flicking his tail angrily. He disappeared down the other side of the Hightrunk.

She watched as Shadowpaw slowly padded over to her. "Thanks." He muttered, sounding downhearted.

"No problem." Icepaw responded. "Don't mind them, they only like clanborn cats. I'm not exactly clanborn either, but I got to know them well from living nearby, so they respect me."

"Huh." The black tom snorted. "I only have respect back at home. Here no one cares about me."

"Wanna be friends?" She asked.

"Really?" Shadowpaw perked up. "You mean it?"

"I do." Icepaw dipped her head.

"Thank you so much!" He exclaimed.

"It's no problem, really." She meowed, embarrassedly licking her chest fur.

"Actually it is because no one else wants to be friends with a kittypet like me." Shadowpaw twitched an ear. "Oh, hey, what's your name?"

"Icepaw." She replied. "I'm one of the medicine cat apprentices."

"That sounds cool." He responded. "How many medicine cat apprentices are there?"

"Only two right now, but that's more than enough for Littlestorrm." Icepaw mewed.

"Oh." He murmured. "I suppose you'd better get in there then?"

"Probably." She agreed. "See you later, okay?"

"Sure!" Shadowpaw purred.

She bounded into the medicine den.


	6. Chapters 9, 10, and Allegiances Update

The next day, Lakeheart's body was found with a scratch to the throat. Some cat had murdered him, but Shadowpaw had no idea who. There had been a vigil for him and then the only elder, Butterblaze had to bury him.

"So, who wants to take over training Shadowpaw?" Bramblestar asked.

"I will, Bramblestar." Tigersnarl meowed when no cat responded.

"Good." The dark leader meowed. "Meeting is over, go back to your daily activities."

"Come with me, Shadowpaw." Tigersnarl hissed.

"O-okay." He meowed, following his mentor out of camp.

*X*

They had just finished the tour. Now Tigersnarl was going to have him hunt.

"Crouch down, tail hovering just over the ground, paws tucked in." The dark tabby ordered.

Shadowpaw obeyed.

"Perfect." Tigersnarl meowed. "Now smell for any prey."

Shadowpaw sniffed the air, catching whiff of a mouse under a nearby bush. He turned in that direction, crouching again. Slowly he crept forward. He spotted the mouse and pounced, landing on its back. He nipped the neck and picked up the limp body.

"Well done." His mentor praised. "Take it back to camp and meet me in the training hollow."

"Yes, Tigersnarl." Shadowpaw responded.

He bounded off, quickly reaching the camp. He tossed the mouse in the fresh-kill pile and then raced towards the training hollow. He entered the sandy clearing, to find his mentor pacing as he waited.

"Alright," Tigersnarl meowed," Watch me carefully."

The dark warrior stood still and lifted a forepaw. He slashed it downwards in midair.

"Your turn." His mentor ordered.

Shadowpaw easily sliced his paw through the air in front of him.

"Close enough." Tigersnarl growled. "Watch me and then copy."

He put all of his weight on his front paws and kicked out with his hind legs.

"Now you do it."

Shadowpaw gulped nervously. He went onto his front paws, but before he could kick out, he toppled over and landed sprawling on his back.

Tigersnarl heaved an exasperated sigh. "Again."

Shadowpaw bucked onto his front paws and kicked out violently with his back paws, but when he went to land he lost his footing and landed on his belly.

"A little better…" His mentor trailed off.

 **Chapter 10**

"No, Icepaw, grab the chervil, not the chickweed!" Littlestorm exclaimed.

"Sorry!" She mewed.

She looked for the correct herb. Once she thought she had it she showed it to Littlestorm.

"This?"

"No!" He hissed. "That's a daisy leaf." He let out a sigh of annoyance. "I got it."

The light gray tom snatched a tall stemmed plant with nut shaped leaves.

"Sorry." Icepaw flattened her ears.

"Here you go, Lionclaw." Littlestorm meowed. "That should help with your bellyache."

"Thanks, Littlestorm." The golden warrior gulped down the herb and then padded out of the den.

"You need to memorize these herbs, Icepaw." Littlestorm told her. "Your clanmates depend on you to keep them healthy and alive."

"Okay." She meowed, drooping her head and tail.

 **Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Cloudtail (long-haired white tom with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches)  
Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)  
Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Rosepetal (dark cream she-cat)  
Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Blossomfall (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches)  
Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)  
Snowbush (white, fluffy tom)  
Ambermoon (pale ginger she-cat)  
Dewnose (gray-and-white tom)  
Stormcloud (gray tabby tom)  
Hollytuft (black she-cat)  
Fernsong (yellow tabby tom)  
Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Larksong (a black tom)  
Honeyfur (a white she-cat with yellow splotches)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Shimmerpelt (light gray tabby tom)

Leafheart (light brown she-cat)

Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)

Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Elders: Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)  
Millie (striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentices: Swallowpaw (pale gray tabby tom)  
Eaglepaw (ginger tabby she-cat)

Shellpaw (looks like Thornclaw)

Plumpaw (black and orange she-cat)

Stempaw (orange tabby and white tom)

Kits: Shrewkit (light gray tabby tom)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Bramblestar (dark brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat apprentice(s): Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Icepaw (white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Queens: Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Stormpelt (gray tabby tom)

Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat)

Flamestep (ginger tabby tom)

Greeneyes (light gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Tigersnarl (dark brown tabby tom)

Tawnyfur (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Lionclaw (golden tabby tom)

Mudbark (tan pitbull male)

Sugarheart (white she-cat)

Apprentices: Fernpaw (gray she-cat)

Shadowpaw (black tabby tom with red eyes)

Kits: Rainkit (gray-blue she-cat)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Featherfoot (silver she-cat)

Elders: Mousestep (gray she-cat)

Warriors: Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Rustpelt (ginger tabby tom)

Voleclaw (gray tabby tom)

Apprentices: Violetpaw (light brown she-cat with purple eyes)

Sleekpaw (black and white tabby tom)

Kits: Dapplekit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Shredstar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Deputy: Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackmist (black she-cat)

Queens: Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Elders: Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Warriors: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Mosspelt (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Brindlefall (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Bigtail (gray tom)

Yellowclaw (white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Redblaze (dark ginger tabby tom)

Shinefur (ginger she-cat)

Apprentices: Tansypaw (black tabby tom)

Kits: Shockkit (gray tom with electric blue eyes)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Deadstar (pure black tabby tom)

Deputy: Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Mallowpaw (gray she-cat with soft green eyes)

Queens: Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders: Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Warriors: Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Gingerpelt (ginger she-cat)

Applefoot (light brown tabby tom)

Giantfoot (black tabby tom with very big paws)

Apprentices: Silentpaw (silver tabby tom)

Kits: Snowkit (white tabby tom)


	7. Chapters 11 and 12

Shadowpaw went over the plan in his head. _Gain their trust then leave, get an army, and last of all come back to take over._ It was simple. Not simple enough to remember though. Clan life really was getting to him. Thoughts of becoming a great warrior began to cloud his minds. Thoughts of his only friend, Icepaw. Thoughts of his cruel mentor, Tigersnarl. It was hard to remember the plan, hard to remember his old life.

It had been a moon since Shadowpaw had joined Stealthclan. A couple of moons ago was the half moon. All three medicine cats had gone and Kestrelpaw came back as Kestrelthorn. Now both medicine cats were training Icepaw.

Shadowpaw followed his mentor out of camp as they headed for the training hollow. They reached the sandy hollow.

"Pin me against that tree." Tigersnarl ordered.

Shadowpaw obeyed without one heartbeat's hesitation. Tigersnarl suddenly kicked out with his hind legs and sent his apprentice into the middle of the sandy clearing.

"Can you do that?" His mentor growled.

Shadowpaw nodded.

"Alright then." Tigersnarl muttered.

In a flash the dark tabby tom was pushing him onto his hind paws along the shoulders. Shadowpaw felt his back slam into a tree. He let out a snarl and kicked out with his hind paws.

Tigersnarl unsheathed his claws and dug them into his shoulders. "Harder."

Shadowpaw kicked again, without success.

His mentor's claws dug in even harder. "Kick me as hard as you can." He hissed.

He let out a growl and kicked out violently, but not hard enough. The dark tabby flinched, but didn't let go.

"If I were an enemy warrior, you'd be dead by now." Tigersnarl growled in frustration.

Shadowpaw's strength was draining from the pain in his shoulders. Desperation to get out of his mentor's grasp began to settle in. He let out a screech and kicked out. Tigersnarl hardly flinched. He unsheathed his claws and violently kicked his mentor, who reared up on his hind paws, backing away.

"You need to put all of your strength into kicking me off." Tigersnarl instructed. "Next time I won't get off of you on my own."

Shadowpaw saw a bleeding gash in his mentor's belly. He looked to his own bloody shoulders. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm sorry."

The dark tabby sighed. "You'd better get to the medicine den."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." Tigersnarl hissed. "Your attack was too weak to do any serious damage."

 **Chapter 12**

Icepaw looked up as Shadowpaw limped into the medicine den.

"Hey." He meowed, pain in his voice.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Tigersnarl was angry again." The red-eyed tom simply replied.

"Yikes." Icepaw twitched an ear.

"Where are Kestrelthorn and Littlestorm?" Shadowpaw asked.

"They're collecting herbs." The white she cat replied honestly.

"Oh." He mewed. "Can you treat my scratches?"

"Of course." Icepaw dipped her head.

The medicine cat apprentice went back into the herb store of the den and searched through them, looking for a particular herb. _Chervil is used for bellyache and infected wounds. Dock leaves soothe wounds._ She easily picked out the correct herbs and carried them over to Shadowpaw.

Icepaw chewed the dock leaves into a pulp and put the poultice onto the wounds, watching the black tom flinch slightly. Then she chewed up the chervil and applied it to the wounds.

Shadowpaw flinched again.

"Okay." She meowed, proud of herself. "They should start to feel better soon. Check into the medicine den tomorrow before you go out to train."

"Alright." He dipped his head. "Thanks, Icepaw."

"No problem." The white she-cat purred.

Icepaw watched Shadowpaw as he padded out of the den.

 **Okay, so I meant to publish this chapter on Monday, but I had family over and I've caught a sickness that's going around over here. And, yesterday, there was a problem uploading documents to my doc manager. In regards of Monday, Merry Christmas.**


	8. Chapters 13, 14, and Allegiances Update

Shadowpaw slowly padded towards the medicine den. It wasn't even dawn yet, but he had to be up early to go on the dawn patrol with Tigersnarl and Flamestep. He entered the den, seeing Kestrelthorn sorting herbs. Littlestorm was sleeping peacefully in his nest and Icepaw was still in the apprentices' den, where she had to sleep.

"Good morning." Kestrelthorn meowed without looking up. "You're up early."

"I have to go on the dawn patrol, but I need to stop by first." Shadowpaw mewed.

"Icepaw said something about having you check in this morning." The mottled gray tom replied, getting up and padding over. "Are you shoulders still sore?"

"Not that much, but a little bit." The black apprentice admitted.

"I don't think you'll need herbs." The medicine cat decided. "You better go eat some fresh-kill and be ready for that patrol."

Shadowpaw dipped his head and left the den, entering the main clearing again.

"Shadowpaw!" Flamestep called from across the clearing.

He bounded over to the ginger tom. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to wake your mentor and then we'll go out."

"Alright." The red-eyed tom replied.

"Stay right here." Flamestep turned and padded into the warriors den.

A few heartbeats passed before the two warriors came back out. Tigersnarl was sleepily shaking moss from his pelt.

"Let's go." The dark tabby yawned.

The ginger warrior dipped his head in agreement.

Shadowpaw followed the two warriors out of camp. They headed towards the Thunderclan border. They found one tom, Larksong, finishing up setting the Thunderclan markers. He gave them a curt nod before turning to go back towards his camp. Tigersnarl quickly placed their markers and then they set out towards the Littleclan border.

They found the border, though the scent markers weren't recent. Confused, the three cats exchanged glances.

"Do you think it's possible that they set the marker in our territory?" Flamestep pondered.

"That's exactly what I think, Flamestep." Tigersnarl growled.

"Well, we'd better go find where they put their markers then." Shadowpaw mewed, padding back in the direction they'd came.

He heard the warriors following him closely. Shadowpaw paused and sniffed the air. Littleclan scent reeked the air. Either they were near cats, they were near the scent markers, or perhaps even both. He padded a few steps forward and then froze in horror. In the shadows of a tree, he saw Strongsoul, one of the Littleclan warriors, standing over the body of Stormpelt.

"No!" Shadowpaw yowled, racing forward.

Strongsoul looked up, surprise lighting her eyes as she saw the Stealthclan patrol charging at her.

 **Chapter 14**

Icepaw watched as the dawn patrol padded back into camp. Tigersnarl had a look of fury on his face, while sadness glazed Shadowpaw's face. Flamestep was dragging the familiar gray pelt. Stormpelt. _What had happened?_

"Shadowpaw!" She mewed, bounding over. "What happened?"

"Littleclan pressed the border farther into our territory. I smelled their scent and then saw Strongsoul next to Stormpelt's body. She killed him, Icepaw. She killed Stormpelt." The black tom's tail drooped.

Icepaw remembered that the red-eyed apprentice had formed a bond with the older warrior. She felt a sadness for him. That poor apprentice. Then she realized that she'd halted. She spotted the patrol lay the body in the center of the camp and go into Bramblestar's den.

"Icepaw!" Kestrelthorn's mew came from the medicine den.

She heaved a sigh and bounded towards the den, slipping inside.

"What?" Icepaw asked.

"Medicine cats need to know battle moves too, just in case something happens." The mottled tom told her. "So, we're going to the training hollow."

"Alright." She sighed.

They left the den and camp, just as the cats were coming out of their dens and finding Stormpelt's body in the middle of the clearing. They padded through the territory and reached the sandy hollow.

"Okay, do as I do." Kestrelthorn ordered. "Got it?"

"Yep." She nodded, suddenly eager to do something new.

He swiped his forepaw downwards through the air. She copied the motion.

"Did I do it?" She asked.

"Yes, you did." He nodded.

Pride swelled up in her chest. "Now what?"

Kestrelthorn pushed her by the shoulders into a tree. "Kick my belly with your hind paws."

She obeyed, hitting him with all of the strength she could muster. The tom was caught by surprise in her strength and flew into the center of the clearing.

"Great job!" He purred, getting to his paws.

"Thanks." Icepaw mewed, proud of herself again.

"We'd better get back to camp now, before Littlestorm wakes up." He added.

"He probably already did." She responded.

The two cats began bounding back to camp.

 **Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Cloudtail (long-haired white tom with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches)  
Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)  
Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Rosepetal (dark cream she-cat)  
Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Blossomfall (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches)  
Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)  
Snowbush (white, fluffy tom)  
Ambermoon (pale ginger she-cat)  
Dewnose (gray-and-white tom)  
Stormcloud (gray tabby tom)  
Hollytuft (black she-cat)  
Fernsong (yellow tabby tom)  
Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Larksong (a black tom)  
Honeyfur (a white she-cat with yellow splotches)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Shimmerpelt (light gray tabby tom)

Leafheart (light brown she-cat)

Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)

Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Elders: Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)  
Millie (striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentices: Swallowpaw (pale gray tabby tom)  
Eaglepaw (ginger tabby she-cat)

Shellpaw (looks like Thornclaw)

Plumpaw (black and orange she-cat)

Stempaw (orange tabby and white tom)

Kits: Shrewkit (light gray tabby tom)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Bramblestar (dark brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Brackenpelt (golden tabby tom)

Medicine cat(s): Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Kestrelthorn (mottled gray tom)

Medicine cat apprentice: Icepaw (white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Queens: Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat)

Flamestep (ginger tabby tom)

Greeneyes (light gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Tigersnarl (dark brown tabby tom)

Tawnyfur (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Lionclaw (golden tabby tom)

Mudbark (tan pitbull male)

Sugarheart (white she-cat)

Apprentices: Fernpaw (gray she-cat)

Shadowpaw (black tabby tom with red eyes)

Kits: Rainkit (gray-blue she-cat)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Featherfoot (silver she-cat)

Elders: Mousestep (gray she-cat)

Warriors: Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Rustpelt (ginger tabby tom)

Voleclaw (gray tabby tom)

Apprentices: Violetpaw (light brown she-cat with purple eyes)

Sleekpaw (black and white tabby tom)

Kits: Dapplekit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Shredstar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Deputy: Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackmist (black she-cat)

Queens: Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Elders: Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Warriors: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Mosspelt (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Brindlefall (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Bigtail (gray tom)

Yellowclaw (white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Redblaze (dark ginger tabby tom)

Shinefur (ginger she-cat)

Apprentices: Tansypaw (black tabby tom)

Kits: Shockkit (gray tom with electric blue eyes)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Deadstar (pure black tabby tom)

Deputy: Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Mallowpaw (gray she-cat with soft green eyes)

Queens: Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders: Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Warriors: Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Gingerpelt (ginger she-cat)

Applefoot (light brown tabby tom)

Giantfoot (black tabby tom with very big paws)

Apprentices: Silentpaw (silver tabby tom)

Kits: Snowkit (white tabby tom)


	9. Chaoters 15, 16, and Allegiances Update

**Most chapters will have the allegiances at the end to show the updates of who's died, become a warrior or apprentice, etc. This is a war after all, and we need to know who's still living when each chapter ends or begins. Enough of my chit chat, let's get into the story.**

Shadowpaw, Bramblestar, Jayleaf, Tigersnarl, Tawnyfur, and Lionclaw raced out of camp. It was sunhigh now and Littleclan was even hunting in their territory. With leafbare on its way, it wouldn't work well for Stealthclan, but rather benefit Littleclan. It was time to put a stop to it.

The enraged Stealthclan cats ran towards the spot that Littleclan warriors seemed to like best, growling and snarling on the way. They stopped in the main clearing, seeing a whole Littleclan patrol. They faced Berrytail, Strongsoul, Yellowclaw, Redblaze, Mosspelt, and Tansypaw.

"Get off of our territory." Bramblestar snarled. "Leave and we won't harm you."

"Fat chance at that." Shadowpaw heard Jayleaf mutter under his breath.

Shadowpaw unsheathed his claws.

"We're not going anywhere." Berrytail hissed.

All of the Stealthclan cats had flattened their ears, unsheathed their claws, and were lashing their tails from side to side. Bramblestar let out a battle cry and the clan raced forward. The chaos of battle began immediately as the warriors of both clans clashed. Shadowpaw was up against Tansypaw, who looked really scared.

Did he care? Of course not. Shadowpaw scored his claws across her muzzle and then slashed at her ear, tearing it. She let out a small whimper of pain and sank her teeth into his left shoulder. He flung her off, unseen blood soaking his black pelt. Before he could hit again, a yellow-eyed she-cat knocked him over. Yellowclaw.

Shadowpaw got up immediately, growling menacingly. Before he could hit her, Lionclaw leapt on top of her.

"Shadowpaw, I got these two!" He yowled. "Go help Bramblestar!"

The black apprentice backed away, looking for the dark tabby leader of Stealthclan. He saw him struggling against Berrytail. He charged at him, leaping onto the creamy tom and the both rolled over. He scrambled to his paws, slashing at the enemy warrior with all of his might. He missed and Berrytail knocked him onto the ground with a simple slash of a forepaw.

Shadowpaw spotted the warrior go back to attacking Bramblestar, who was covered in blood. _Isn't he on his last life? That's why you're helping him, mouse brain!_ Shadowpaw tried to get up, but he felt paws holding him town. He looked up to see Tansypaw. _I guess two were too much for Lionclaw…_

He shoved her off roughly and scored his claws across her cheek. Then he turned back to help Bramblestar, horror flying through him. Berrytail was holding the dark tabby's throat in his jaws, about to bite down. With a yowl he leapt next to the creamy tom and shoved him off, attacking him repeatedly, driving him away from his leader.

"You're not going to hurt him!" He growled.

"But she will." Berrytail purred, flicking his tail towards Tansypaw.

"Wh-?" Shadowpaw whirled around to see Tansypaw bite down on the leader's defenseless leader's throat. Bramblestar collapsed, gasping for air as he tried to scramble away. "No!"

Shadowpaw pushed Berrytail to the ground and raced towards Bramblestar. He jumped over the tom and smashed Tansypaw into the ground. He dug his teeth into her throat, biting hard. After a moment, he let go and turned to see Bramblestar's eyes glazed over by death.

"I-I wasn't fast enough." The apprentice gasped. "He's dead because of me."

 **Chapter 16**

Shadowpaw looked more downhearted than this morning when he and the rest of the patrol entered the medicine den. What had happened out there?

"Bramblestar's down." He murmured to her before she could ask.

"Yeah, says the one who killed Littleclan's only apprentice." Tigersnarl hissed.

"I did what I had to do." Shadowpaw retorted, flattening his ears. "I just wasn't fast enough."

"Enough." Littlestorm growled at the two cats. "Kestrelthorn, take Brackenpelt to the Moontree."

"Okay, Littlestorm." The mottled gray tabby dipped his head, padding out into the den.

Icepaw and Littlestorm began treating the injured cats.

 **Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Cloudtail (long-haired white tom with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches)  
Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)  
Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Rosepetal (dark cream she-cat)  
Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Blossomfall (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches)  
Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)  
Snowbush (white, fluffy tom)  
Ambermoon (pale ginger she-cat)  
Dewnose (gray-and-white tom)  
Stormcloud (gray tabby tom)  
Hollytuft (black she-cat)  
Fernsong (yellow tabby tom)  
Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Larksong (a black tom)  
Honeyfur (a white she-cat with yellow splotches)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Shimmerpelt (light gray tabby tom)

Leafheart (light brown she-cat)

Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)

Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Elders: Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)  
Millie (striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentices: Swallowpaw (pale gray tabby tom)  
Eaglepaw (ginger tabby she-cat)

Shellpaw (looks like Thornclaw)

Plumpaw (black and orange she-cat)

Stempaw (orange tabby and white tom)

Kits: Shrewkit (light gray tabby tom)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Brackenstar (golden tabby tom)

Deputy: Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat(s): Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Kestrelthorn (mottled gray tom)

Medicine cat apprentice: Icepaw (white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Queens: Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat)

Flamestep (ginger tabby tom)

Greeneyes (light gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Tigersnarl (dark brown tabby tom)

Tawnyfur (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Lionclaw (golden tabby tom)

Mudbark (tan pitbull male)

Sugarheart (white she-cat)

Apprentices: Fernpaw (gray she-cat)

Shadowpaw (black tabby tom with red eyes)

Kits: Rainkit (gray-blue she-cat)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Featherfoot (silver she-cat)

Elders: Mousestep (gray she-cat)

Warriors: Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Rustpelt (ginger tabby tom)

Voleclaw (gray tabby tom)

Apprentices: Violetpaw (light brown she-cat with purple eyes)

Sleekpaw (black and white tabby tom)

Kits: Dapplekit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Shredstar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Deputy: Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Blackmist (black she-cat)

Queens: Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Elders: Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Warriors: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Mosspelt (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Brindlefall (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Bigtail (gray tom)

Yellowclaw (white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Redblaze (dark ginger tabby tom)

Shinefur (ginger she-cat)

Apprentices:

Kits: Shockkit (gray tom with electric blue eyes)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Deadstar (pure black tabby tom)

Deputy: Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Mallowpaw (gray she-cat with soft green eyes)

Queens: Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders: Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Warriors: Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Gingerpelt (ginger she-cat)

Applefoot (light brown tabby tom)

Giantfoot (black tabby tom with very big paws)

Apprentices: Silentpaw (silver tabby tom)

Kits: Snowkit (white tabby tom)


	10. Chapters 17, 18, and Allegiances Update

_I've got no use here. I must stay a little longer though. Just a couple of days. I'll be a warrior then and I'll go get my team. My clan, whatever. Then we'll get to it._ Shadowpaw's thoughts faded as sleep pulled him in for the night.

*X*

He jumped to his paws as a paw prodded him awake. He looked into the eyes of Tigersnarl.

"Come on." His mentor growled.

Shadowpaw padded after him as they left the den. "What are we doing today?"

"Your warrior assessment." Tigersnarl responded coldly.

The black apprentice immediately perked up. "Let's go then."

"Wait." A golden tabby tom stumbled out of the leaders' den.

"Brackenstar." Shadowpaw dipped his head.

Brackenstar acknowledged him with the flick of his tail. "Take Fernpaw with you. She is about ready to become a warrior as well, so you should do both assessments at once."

"What about her mentor?" Tigersnarl asked.

"Sugarheart is on the dawn patrol." He meowed. "Jayleaf!" He called for his deputy. "Take Fernpaw out with Shadowpaw and Tigersnarl for their assessment."

"Yes, Brackenstar." The gray tom dipped his head. "I'll go get her."

Jayleaf turned and entered the apprentices' den. A heartbeat later he returned with the gray she-cat at his side. Shadowpaw gave her a small nod, and she returned it kindly.

"Report to me once you get back." Brackenstar ordered with a dismissive flick of his tail.

The four cats went through the thorn barrier and into the forest. They pushed their way through the undergrowth and reached a tall oak tree with roots that came out of the ground.

"Catch as much prey as you can before sunhigh." Tigersnarl ordered the apprentices.

"When do we start?" Fernpaw asked.

"Now." Jayleaf mewed gently.

Shadowpaw crept towards a mouse, stalking it among the tree's roots as she began to climb it, probably after a squirrel. He pounced and bit its neck swiftly, but before he could bury his catch, he heard a crackling above his head, followed by a startled yowl. He let out a meow of surprise as Fernpaw came crashing down on top of him with the limp body of a squirrel in her jaws.

"Get off of me!" He yowled, trying to squirm out from under her.

"Sorry." She murmured, staggering off of him.

Shadowpaw got to his paws, shaking a few leaves from his pelt. He let out a hiss of annoyance as he picked up his mouse and found a good place to bury it. He finished burying it and stretched, padding back among the tree's roots as he searched for more prey.

*X*

He'd just become a warrior. His new name was Shadowheart. Fernpaw was now Fernspirit.

 _Tonight._ He decided. _Tonight I go get my team._

 **Chapter 18**

It was the same night that Shadowheart had become a warrior. It was also the half moon. The medicine cats were greeting her by her new name, Icedust. Once the cheering died down, she touched her nose to the Moontree with the other medicine cats.

 **Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)

Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Swallowthroat (pale gray tabby tom)  
Plumheart (black and orange she-cat)

Stemfur (orange tabby and white tom)

Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)

Elders: Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)  
Millie (striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentices: Shrewpaw (light gray tabby tom)

Kits: Hollykit (black she-cat)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Brackenstar (golden tabby tom)

Deputy: Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat(s): Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Kestrelthorn (mottled gray tom)

Icedust (white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Queens: Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat)

Flamestep (ginger tabby tom)

Greeneyes (light gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Tigersnarl (dark brown tabby tom)

Tawnyfur (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Lionclaw (golden tabby tom)

Mudbark (tan pitbull male)

Sugarheart (white she-cat)

Fernspirit (gray she-cat)

Shadowheart (black tabby tom with red eyes)

Apprentices: Rainpaw (gray-blue she-cat)

Kits: Lightkit (light gray tabby tom)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Featherfoot (silver she-cat)

Elders: Mousestep (gray she-cat)

Warriors: Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Rustpelt (ginger tabby tom)

Voleclaw (gray tabby tom)

Violetheart (light brown she-cat with purple eyes)

Sleekfur (black and white tabby tom)

Apprentices: Dapplepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kits: Lilykit (ginger she-cat)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader: Shredstar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Deputy: Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Blackmist (black she-cat)

Queens: Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Elders: Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Warriors: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Mosspelt (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Brindlefall (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Bigtail (gray tom)

Yellowclaw (white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Redblaze (dark ginger tabby tom)

Shinefur (ginger she-cat)

Apprentices: Shockpaw (gray tom with electric blue eyes)

Kits: Joltkit (electric ginger tabby tom)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Deadstar (pure black tabby tom)

Deputy: Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mallowheart (gray she-cat with soft green eyes)

Queens: Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders: Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Warriors: Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Gingerpelt (ginger she-cat)

Applefoot (light brown tabby tom)

Giantfoot (black tabby tom with very big paws)

Silentsoul (silver tabby tom)

Apprentices: Snowpaw (white tabby tom)

Kits: Cinderkit (gray she-cat)

 **Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was busy with the holidays and getting over my cold, which is just about or almost gone now. There's only one thing left for me to say now…**

 **Welcome to 2018!**


	11. Chapters 19, 20, and Allegiances Update

It was nearly two days later. He'd gathered his army. Now they were on their way to complete their mission; To destroy the clans once and for all.

*X*

Shadowheart made his way through the battling cats, ears flattened against his head and his claws unsheathed. Several scratched covered his black pelt, yet his red eyes still glared with hatred and determination. He glowered over a tiny gray apprentice and slit her throat.

He saw with pride that some of his cats had rounded up and surrounded the remaining survivors of the enemy cats.

"What do we do with them?" A brown tabby asked him.

"We're making camp on the island." Shadowheart explained. "The remaining Littleclan warriors will become our prisoners there. A patrol will stay here to run our new territory. This battle has been a victory! Well done, all of you."

The cheers of his former kittypet warriors echoed throughout the night as they trekked towards the island.

 **Chapter 20:**

Icedust woke to the sound of cheering and scrambled out of her nest, shaking moss from her pelt. The cheering grew nearer until it suddenly silenced. Pricking her ears, she picked up a couple of hushed whispers from outside the camp, though she couldn't hear what the mysterious cats were saying.

She unsheathed her claws as she heard a battle cry, followed by the sound of snarling and racing pawsteps. _We're under attack...We're being ambushed! Oh, great Starclan!_

"We're under attack!" She yowled as loud as she could, racing out into the main clearing, only to see lots of scarred, yet battle hungry cats, some even with collars.

In the midst of them, she thought she glimpsed a familiar black pelt, but she blinked and then it was gone. She turned to see that most of the warriors and apprentices had come out of the den at her call. Even Brackenstar stood among them.

Mudbark raced up to Icedust's side, growling. He let out a bark, yet it did nothing to intimidate the invaders.

"Attack!" A familiar yowl sounded from the strange group of kittypets.

"Stealthclan, drive them out of here!" Brackenstar countered, as the teams of cats charged forward.

 **Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)

Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Swallowthroat (pale gray tabby tom)  
Plumheart (black and orange she-cat)

Stemfur (orange tabby and white tom)

Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)

Elders: Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)

Apprentices: Shrewpaw (light gray tabby tom)

Kits: Hollykit (black she-cat)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Brackenstar (golden tabby tom)

Deputy: Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat(s): Littlestorm (light gray tabby tom)

Kestrelthorn (mottled gray tom)

Icedust (white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Queens: Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat)

Flamestep (ginger tabby tom)

Greeneyes (light gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Tigersnarl (dark brown tabby tom)

Tawnyfur (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Lionclaw (golden tabby tom)

Mudbark (tan pitbull male)

Sugarheart (white she-cat)

Fernspirit (gray she-cat)

Shadowheart (black tabby tom with red eyes)

Apprentices: Rainpaw (gray-blue she-cat)

Kits: Lightkit (light gray tabby tom)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Featherfoot (silver she-cat)

Elders: Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Warriors: Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Rustpelt (ginger tabby tom)

Voleclaw (gray tabby tom)

Violetheart (light brown she-cat with purple eyes)

Sleekfur (black and white tabby tom)

Apprentices: Dapplepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kits: Lilykit (ginger she-cat)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat: Blackmist (black she-cat)

Queens:

Elders:

Warriors: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Shinefur (ginger she-cat)

Apprentices:

Kits: Joltkit (electric ginger tabby tom)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Deadstar (pure black tabby tom)

Deputy: Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mallowheart (gray she-cat with soft green eyes)

Queens: Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders: Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Warriors: Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Gingerpelt (ginger she-cat)

Applefoot (light brown tabby tom)

Giantfoot (black tabby tom with very big paws)

Silentsoul (silver tabby tom)

Apprentices: Snowpaw (white tabby tom)

Kits: Cinderkit (gray she-cat)

 **As you've seen, in the Littleclan part of the allegiances, there are sadly only five survivors. What do you think will happen next? Review what you think will/should happen in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapters 21, 22, and Allegiances Update

Shadowheart collided with Flamestep and easily pinned the ginger warrior to the ground, snarling.

"Shadowheart?" The tom gasped. "Traitor!"

The black tom swiftly bit the warrior's neck and watched as blood poured from the wound. He cast him one last glare before returning to look for another opponent. He spotted two cats on top of Mudbark, trying to kill the tan dog. He jumped onto the animal's side and climbed onto his back.

Shadowheart climbed up to the dog's throat and bit down hard, stabbing his claws in for more of a chance of killing the dog. Mudbark let out a yelp of pain and surprise, collapsing over onto his side, knocking the three cats off. The other two vanished to go attack more cats.

He moved so that he stood, looking Mudbark in the eyes and felt a pang of satisfaction to see the shock and the pain.

"So long, mutt." He snarled, slashing his claws across the dog's throat one last time before turning back into the mess of battling cats.

Suddenly, Shadowheart gasped as he saw a familiar white pelt. The she-cat's icy blue eyes glared at him, full of hatred and betrayal.

It was Icedust.

 **Chapter 22**

Icedust couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Her best friend had just killed Mudbark, the clan's greatest weapon. Her best friend did that. She flattened her ears in anger and unsheathed her claws, glaring at him hatefully.

Shadowheart looked up, shock filling his red eyes, though it faded instantly. A little regret filled them, but was quickly overpowered by determination.

"Why?" She half wailed. "Why are you doing this, Shadowheart? I thought we were friends."

A small sadness filled the tom's eyes, though she saw something else that she couldn't place. He padded up to her, standing just a fox length away.

"I'm sorry." Shadowheart's saddened growl came.

"You were planning this from the beginning, weren't you?" She snarled suddenly.

"Yeah." A confident snort escaped the tom's mouth. "I was."

"You used me!" Icedust wailed.

"So what?" Shadowheart countered. "I'm halfway to getting what I want. There's only two clans left for me to destroy after this."

Her eyes filled with worry and determination as she heard what he said. He was planning to take over! _I should have known! I should never have trusted this...this kittypet!_ She twitched her tail.

"Traitor!" cedust snarled, sadness and betrayal overwhelming her. "Kittypet! Mouse-brain! Idiot! Traitor…" She trailed off as she held back a sob. "You were my friend…"

"Friend?" Shadowheart sneered. "I've never had any friends." His voice softened suddenly. "I never knew...that you considered me a friend. I thought I was just a clanmate to you, just a kittypet, like the others thought of me."

"I loved you as if you were my kin!" She retorted sadly.

"W-what have I done?" The black tom murmured.

"I-it's not too late to stop this, Shadowheart." She mewed, trying to soothe herself as much as him. She padded up to him and dug her nose into his scarred, bloody black pelt. She took in his scent. "You can call off the attack and send those kittypets back to the Twolegplace. Then we can pretend that nothing happened."

"How can I?" He responded. "There's only…" He glanced into her eyes, seeming ashamed. "Littleclan only has five survivors."

Before Icedust could respond, water shot into her friend, knocking him to the ground. Lionclaw's golden pelt shoved her aside.

"Time to end this, once and for all." He snarled.

"No!" She yowled, barging into the golden warrior and knocking him to the ground.

 **Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)

Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Swallowthroat (pale gray tabby tom)  
Plumheart (black and orange she-cat)

Stemfur (orange tabby and white tom)

Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)

Elders: Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)

Apprentices: Shrewpaw (light gray tabby tom)

Kits: Hollykit (black she-cat)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Brackenstar (golden tabby tom)

Deputy: Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat(s): Kestrelthorn (mottled gray tom)

Icedust (white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Queens: Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat)

Tigersnarl (dark brown tabby tom)

Lionclaw (golden tabby tom)

Sugarheart (white she-cat)

Fernspirit (gray she-cat)

Shadowheart (black tabby tom with red eyes)

Apprentices: Rainpaw (gray-blue she-cat)

Kits: Lightkit (light gray tabby tom)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Featherfoot (silver she-cat)

Elders: Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Warriors: Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Rustpelt (ginger tabby tom)

Voleclaw (gray tabby tom)

Violetheart (light brown she-cat with purple eyes)

Sleekfur (black and white tabby tom)

Apprentices: Dapplepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kits: Lilykit (ginger she-cat)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat: Blackmist (black she-cat)

Queens:

Elders:

Warriors: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Shinefur (ginger she-cat)

Apprentices:

Kits: Joltkit (electric ginger tabby tom)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Deadstar (pure black tabby tom)

Deputy: Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mallowheart (gray she-cat with soft green eyes)

Queens: Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders: Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Warriors: Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Gingerpelt (ginger she-cat)

Applefoot (light brown tabby tom)

Giantfoot (black tabby tom with very big paws)

Silentsoul (silver tabby tom)

Apprentices: Snowpaw (white tabby tom)

Kits: Cinderkit (gray she-cat)


	13. Chapters 23, 24, and Allegiances Update

Shadowheart blinked in confusion as he got to his paws. _Whose side am I really on?_ He unsheathed his claws as he looked at Icedust. He gave her a nod of thanks and then cast a glare at Lionclaw.

"What're you doing?" He asked, trying to stand tall, despite the wounds that throbbed throughout his body.

"What are you doing, kittypet?" Lionclaw challenged. "Whose side are you on?"

 _Time to make a decision._ He didn't hesitate. "Stealthclan's side, of course."

"Didn't look like it a little bit ago." The golden warrior hissed.

"Then your eyes were tricking you." Shadowheart lied uneasily.

Lionclaw gave one last snarl before turning to go fight another enemy cat. Shadowheart gave a small sigh of relief and he heard Icedust do the same.

"I thought he was going to kill you." She confessed.

"So did I." He admitted.

With a jolt, he realized that his kittypet warriors were being outnumbered.

"Retreat!" His second in command, Baron yowled.

The kittypets turned and raced out of camp, leaving behind blood and bodies.

"There's one more thing I have to do." He murmured to Icedust, slipping out of camp.

*X*

Shadowheart slipped across the tree bridge and onto the island. He padded up to the warrior's guarding the Littleclan cats.

"You can let them go now." He meowed, hoping they still thought that he was part of their group.

One of them gave a nod and the guards bounded away. He padded into the cage of a den that had been made for the Littleclan warriors.

"Hey guys, I've come to save you."

 **Chapter 24:**

It had been a full moon since the end of the battle. The kittypets had been forced back to their Twolegs and the dens on the island had been destroyed. Littleclan was now taking in any available cats they could get, along with help from Heartclan.

Littlestorm had died in the battle and Icedust had requested to be moved to a warrior. Now Krestrelthron was on his own in the medicine den.

Shadowheart was now her mate and she was expecting kits. She couldn't remember a happier time in life. It was as if the battle hadn't happened. No living cat, besides herself and Lionclaw, knew that Shadowheart had ordered the attack.

Life was nearly back to normal, yet better than ever.

 **End of story!**

 **Our Cats:**

 _ **Thunderclan (Borrowed/changed from A Vision of the Shadows Arc):**_

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw)

Deputy: Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest)  
Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)  
Alderheart (dark ginger tom with amber eyes)  
Warriors: Berrynose (cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail)  
Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)  
Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)  
Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Ivypool (silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Dovewing (pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Cherryfall (ginger she-cat)  
Molewhisker (brown-and-cream tom)

Sorrelstripe (dark brown she-cat)  
Leafshade (a tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Sparkpelt (orange tabby she-cat)

Twigbranch (gray she-cat with green eyes)

Swallowthroat (pale gray tabby tom)  
Plumheart (black and orange she-cat)

Stemfur (orange tabby and white tom)

Queens:Daisy (cream long-furred she-cat)

Elders: Briarlight (dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters)

Apprentices: Shrewpaw (light gray tabby tom)

Kits: Hollykit (black she-cat)

 _ **Stealthclan:**_

Leader: Brackenstar (golden tabby tom)

Deputy: Jayleaf (gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat(s): Kestrelthorn (mottled gray tom)

Queens: Squirrelheart (light ginger she-cat)

Icedust (white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Elders: Butterblaze (ginger tabby tom, missing one leg)

Warriors: Cinderspirit (very light gray she-cat)

Tigersnarl (dark brown tabby tom)

Lionclaw (golden tabby tom)

Sugarheart (white she-cat)

Fernspirit (gray she-cat)

Shadowheart (black tabby tom with red eyes)

Apprentices: Rainpaw (gray-blue she-cat)

Kits: Lightkit (light gray tabby tom)

 _ **Pondclan:**_

Leader: Blossomstar (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Deputy: Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Berryfur (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Featherfoot (silver she-cat)

Elders: Splashstep (gray tabby tom)

Warriors: Tallfoot (pale gray she-cat)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Rustpelt (ginger tabby tom)

Voleclaw (gray tabby tom)

Violetheart (light brown she-cat with purple eyes)

Sleekfur (black and white tabby tom)

Apprentices: Dapplepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kits: Lilykit (ginger she-cat)

 _ **Littleclan:**_ __

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine cat: Blackmist (black she-cat)

Queens:

Elders:

Warriors: Strongsoul (black she-cat)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Shinefur (ginger she-cat)

Apprentices:

Kits: Joltkit (electric ginger tabby tom)

 _ **Heartclan:**_

Leader: Deadstar (pure black tabby tom)

Deputy: Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Mallowheart (gray she-cat with soft green eyes)

Queens: Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders: Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Warriors: Petalgleam (ginger she-cat)

Hollysoul (black she-cat)

Firestream (ginger tom)

Cloudclaw (white tabby tom)

Gingerpelt (ginger she-cat)

Applefoot (light brown tabby tom)

Giantfoot (black tabby tom with very big paws)

Silentsoul (silver tabby tom)

Apprentices: Snowpaw (white tabby tom)

Kits: Cinderkit (gray she-cat)

 **What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Possible sequel coming soon or maybe even a prequel of how Stealthclan, Heartclan, Pondclan, and Littleclan came to be.**


End file.
